Twilight Eclipse- A Jalice Fanfiction I
by Jadelynn2309
Summary: The battle with the newborns in Eclipse is a interesting battle, but what if something terrible happens?


A Jalice fanfiction

**JPOV – The battle-**

I heard Alice gasp, she put her hand in mine. 'How long?', Carlisle asked. It took Alice a few seconds to answer. 'One minute maximum', she whispered. Her body was tense, I could feel their emotions, Rosalie was worried, Emmett was furious, almost excited, Carlisle and Esme both were anxious, and Alice, she was worried the most. The packs were probably hiding nearby for an ambush.

The trees ahead started shaking and Alice let go of my hand. Emmett grimaced and did a little step forward. Suddenly a big group of newborns ran out of the forest, wild with the smell of human blood, they ran towards us. We ran towards them with high speed, an almost immediately I beheaded one of them. The pack jumped of a big rock on top of the newborns, and most of them were confused for a second, which gave me the opportunity to behead two more of them. Alice kicked one of them in Rosalie's arms, who immediately finished the newborn girl. Rosalie smiled shortly at Alice and then ran towards another.

I saw Carlisle struggling, he was fighting a group of five at the same time, while Esme tried to fight a big guy. 'EMMETT!', I yelled. He turned around, saw what I was looking at and jumped on top of the newborns that were fighting Carlisle. A big black wolf beheaded two at the same time, which was impressive. I saved Esme from being beheaded when I saw Rosalie being thrown at the ground. With a loud, deep scream a newborn put his hand on her troath and lift her up in the air. My head turned and I ran as fast as my speed would allow, pushing the newborn away from her and rolling over the ground with him. He pushed my body down and smacked my head into the ground. 'ARH!'. Suddenly the heavy guy was on the ground, beheaded, with Alice next to the body, smiling at me. I grimaced at her and then beheaded another one, but suddenly I saw it.

The wolves were in trouble, they were kept to the ground by a group of six newborns, their paws in the air, kicking. Alice, Rosalie and me ran down to the big, grey wolf. I put my arm around the newborn's neck and tore his head of within a second. Rosalie did the same, and Carlisle, Emmett and Esme followed. The wolves were save, but then I heard a loud scream behind me. Alice! My body turned around so fast I almost fell. Two newborn held Alice in a tight grip, one of them with his arm around her neck, the other one pulling her arms. 'NO!', I yelled. I ran towards her as fast as I could, but it felt so slow. My eyes were focused on Alice, her face full of terror and pain. Behind me I heard Emmett's breathing. I jumped on top of the newborn that pulled her arms and killed him, fast, and as painful as possible. But when I turned around it was too late.. Alice was laying on the ground, screaming of pain, with a bite in her arm.

I felt furious! With a loud scream I jumped on top of the other newborn and tore him to pieces. Carlisle kneeled down with Alice, pressing his fingers around the bite. The wolves finished off the newborns, while I fell down on my knees with Alice and put my hands on her cheeks, controlling her emotions to make her feel calm. Her body relaxed, but still she was shaking. Carlisle looked at me. 'We have to take her home now!'. If I could have cried I would, but I felt empty, I had let her down, I didn't take care of her, and now this was what happened. All my fault! Her eyes closed softly and her body became weak. 'CARLISLE!', I yelled impatiently. I took her in my arms, turning around one more time to face the wolves. Rosalie and Esme were busy burning the body's. I ran towards the house as fast as I could, with Carlisle right behind me, and Alice in my arms.

**JPOV- 3 hours later**

I sat in the chair, next to Alice, who laid on our bed, resting. Carlisle had just told me she was going to be fine, and it was a relieve, but.. I had Alice almost killed, I had put her in danger and she could have been dead by now. I didn't want to think about it any longer. I held Alice's hand while I buried my face in her pillow. She looked so peaceful, her dark hair on the white pillow, her eyes closed and her chest moving up and downwards slowly. I kissed her hand softly, not wanting to wake her up. 'I'm so sorry', I whispered, over and over again. The guilt was tearing me apart, I couldn't help but feeling responsible for her injury.

Suddenly I felt movement. I looked up. Her eyes were looking at me, full of love and happiness. Why? She was hurt, injured and still she had that lovely smile on her face that dazzled me every time I saw it. 'Alice!', I said. I kissed her softly. She smiled. 'I'm so sorry, I really am so sorry', I said, my voice was shaking, I could hear it myself. 'Don't be! You didn't do anything wrong!', she said. I looked at her in amazement. 'But I-''. 'No!', she said with a strong voice. 'You protected me, I didn't pay attention to my enemies, please don't feel guilty'. I smiled, but it was not a happy smile. 'I love you so much', she said. She squeezed my hand. 'You know I love you too', and I smiled again. She nodded. 'You better', she chuckled, and I laughed.


End file.
